Sheer Infatuation
by Chikage Yuishii
Summary: Tyson's sleep talk confession made Ray even more confused about his own feeling toward the other boy. Kai meet Miora and plan to get her back. Except he don't know that someone plans to kill her and Max TONIGHT. R+R please. ^^ Contain shounen-ai!
1. It starts here and ends there

Author's note: Hey! ^^ This is my second fan fic, so please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Like I said before, nobody is stupid enough to sue me cause we ALL know I don't own it! XD  
  
  
  
===================================  
  
  
  
  
  
~Ray's POV~  
  
-----------------  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I think there's something wrong with Mariah and me. Last night, she asked me a really weird question. The question was, "Who do you like? Me or that pathetic teammate of yours namely Tyson?"  
  
I didn't reply to her since I was too stunned and she just left without glancing back. Of course I like both of them as friends. I have no idea why she think that there's more than just that between Tyson and me.  
  
Sure, he can make me laugh and happy all the time but isn't that what friends do? So like, why do I feel so STRANGE around him?  
  
I really hope that Mariah won't mention him again today when I see her.  
  
Ray.  
  
----------------  
  
  
  
I slowly closed up the book that's been filled with my thoughts. "Surely, I can just forget that she ever asked." I whispered to myself while getting dressed up for a new day. "You only like Tyson as a friend." The bit-beast assured his master after being waked up.  
  
I didn't bother reply to Driger's comment and went straight into the kitchen. 'I sure hope so.....' My thought was interrupted by a loud scream. Quickly, I moved forward to where the sound came from.  
  
  
  
~End of POV~  
  
  
  
"Tyson!" Max exclaimed while trying his hardest to lift up the other boy. "So you finally woke up." Kai stared at them coldly and got out of the room only to see Ray rushing in. "He fell off the bed." The blue-haired boy taunted before leaving them.  
  
"Are you ok?" Ray asked in concern after helping him up. "OK? Why don't you try being kicked off the bed and landing on your BUTT." Tyson shrieked while glaring at the blonde boy.  
  
Max tried to hide his blush while returning the glare. "It's not MY fault Tyson were pushing me towards the wall! Besides, I couldn't even get up with him blocking my way along with the fact that he has being hogging the blanket ALL night long while snoring so loud." He complained to the Chinese boy beside him.  
  
Ray sounded out a choked laugh. "Ok, I get it. Anyone hungry?" He smiled trying to change the subject. "Don't you try getting my attention away," Tyson groaned, slowly approaching Max. "I'm gonna get my revenge back!"  
  
"I did prepare pancakes just for you, there's even chocolate fudge and banana split in the fridge. But seeing that you're not hungry, I guess I'll just let Kai have it instead." Ray pretended as if he was trying to find the other boy.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" Tyson screamed twice as loud as before and raced toward Ray. "I was just joking." Grinning, the raven-haired boy turned back. "I know." Tyson whispered, staring into those cat-like eyes.  
  
Ray flinched seeing those crystal blue eyes and cleared his throat. "So are you ready to dig in or what?" "Aren't I always?" Tyson returned to his old self with that goofy grin.  
  
"See ya later!" Max called, barely escaping the revenge Tyson set for him. "I'm going to get Emily at the airport." He explained and slammed the door.  
  
"I think I forgot to do something, but what?" Tyson stared at the door for a minute not realizing Max just got off easy once and again. Ray sweatdropped, "do you think that Emily and Max make a great couple?"  
  
"Couple?!" Tyson shot a confused a glance at his friend. "What is that?" Kai shook his head overhearing the conversation. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were as stupid as a rat!"  
  
"But rats are cute. I used to have one for pet." Tyson stick his tongue out and stepped into the kitchen. "Um, where's the food?" "Refrigerator." Ray pointed to the thing just beside him. "Correction, make that you're even more stupid than a rat." Kai made a disgusted face and went outside as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~At The Airport~~  
  
  
  
- Max's POV -  
  
  
  
I was setting there, waiting for the plane to arrive. That's when I saw her. She's one of the two girls I ever loved in my life other than my mom. Except, I didn't count that fact that someone else was coming to get her too.  
  
Nor did I think that she'll ever be in another guy's arm and yet so happy. Despite the sour taste in my mouth I still manage to make a mental picture of her kissing that other guy. Overwhelmed with the pain, I moved toward the exit.  
  
With one last glance, I pinched myself to make sure this isn't just a nightmare. Nope, it's real all right. Right now, I want to smile. Only it's a bitter instead of happy. As much as I would want to stare her face to face and hurt that guy, I didn't. Knowing that it's all over and everything ends here. Period.  
  
  
  
~End of POV~  
  
  
  
In a corner of the crowd, a pair of dark crimson eyes observed carefully at the miserable blonde. His face didn't show any expression except pure coldness. A twinkle of sadness appeared in those mysterious eye just for a second.  
  
It's so quick that there's no chance that anyone could've seen it even if they're studying him carefully. "Max...."Surprisingly, the name came out as a soft whisper from his lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Author's Note: -_- I know, that was so short. But I'll try updating more next chapter if you like them. ^^ Ideas would be appreciated if you can send them to me. Oh, and tell me if there's a misspelled word! 


	2. To meet again

Author's note: Here's chapter 2! Thanks for those who reviewed, I thought I wasn't getting any reviews. e_e Hopefully, people will like this chapter more. Now go read!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade but I do own my OC Chill Razor/Miora Key. ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi, Ray." Mariah gives a casual smile and sat on the stone beside the Chinese boy. "Hey there." Ray replied, glancing at the sky. "Do you have the answer to my question yet?" The pink-haired girl tensed, looking directly into those golden eyes.  
  
"I-I really don't know." Stammering, Ray forced himself to stare back at the girl. "Well, I can only give you another day to think. Oh and, I need to know the answer tomorrow by dawn." Her reply was cold and full of passion at the same time that send shivers down to the boy's spine.  
  
"Uh, what if I don't understand your question?" Ray stated, looking serious. "What my question means is that do you like Tyson more or me more. The other way of saying it would be do you like me or him more than a friend." Mariah shrugged, standing up.  
  
"I have to practice beyblade with Lee today, so see you." Her pink hair flowed in the wind as she swiftly jumped off the cliff. Soon, Ray followed her down as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Max's POV~  
  
  
  
What happened at the airport is really funny if you put it into words. But it seems that I don't feel like laughing at all. What I've been doing the whole afternoon is wasting time wondering around the street and alleyways.  
  
For some reason, I just don't want others to know what's going on. Gradually, I stopped at the red light sign as someone accidentally got shoved into me. "Sorry." A feminine voice came into my ear. Just to be polite, I responded a no problem.  
  
Carefully, I looked up from the ground and studied the girl in front of me. She had shoulder-length black hair with those exquisite misty grey eyes. Her height is fairly tall and her skin looked very pale comparing to other people I know.  
  
The tattoo on her shoulder reminded me of someone and that necklace looked familiar too. "Do I know you?" I asked in confusion. "You don't remember me anymore, Mizuhara?" My eyes widened as she muttered out those words.  
  
There's only one person on earth that would ever call me by that name. And she is standing right in front of me. "You..." I was lost without words after she smiled at me. "Yes, me." With that, she wrapped her arm around me walked silently beside.  
  
After arriving at a small park, she finally let go of me. "Chill." I called out her name and deliver a small hug to her. Chill slightly embraced me back, and rested her head on my shoulder. "I didn't thought I'll ever see you again."  
  
"Me neither." I answered, pulling away from her. "How have you been all these years?" As usually, Chill shrugged at the question. "I should be asking you that. What made you so spaced out that you didn't even recognize me?"  
  
I bitted my lips, deciding whether to tell her or not. "Hey, you're not allowed to hide secret from me. Remember?" Glaring, Chill snapped at mine hesitation. "You haven't changed a bit," I laughed at the expression she had.  
  
"Oh, I'm not so sure about that." She smirked, "let me guess what's wrong. It's something about your girlfriend, right?" Damn, how do she always get it right on the first guess? I sighed, "is it THAT obvious?!"  
  
"No, I only know that cause I know you inside out. Give up, you know you can't hide anything from me." Chill grinned, looking at me in this confront way. Of course, I laughed with her. Yes, I can never hide anything from her. The thought of that send cold chills down to my spine.  
  
~End of POV~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Kai's POV~  
  
  
  
Damn, I lost the sight of him. One minute, he was there then next, poof! He's gone. I groaned frustrated. "What if something went wrong, and I'm not there?" I frowned, asking myself.  
  
"Nothing is going to be wrong. You worry about Max too much." Dranzer hissed in my mind. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you have a crush on him." Crossing my arm, I glared at her. "Says who?"  
  
"Kai, stop trying to fool yourself. It's obvious that you have feelings toward the blonde." Dranzer blinks at me. "Whatever." I stated coldly while shutting down the conversation.  
  
Max, he just remind me so much of her. They're both so innocent and yet are strong willed. Even though Max looks very different from Miora, he still reminds me of her, a lot.  
  
  
  
~End of POV~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Ray's POV~  
  
  
  
'I can't believe I'm doing this.' I thought as I picked up the coin from floor and flipped it for the fifteenth time. Head means like Mariah more, tail means like Tyson more. If it stands without falling to either side, means I don't like either more.  
  
So far, I've got 2 stand, 7 tail and 6 head. Argh, this is starting to annoy me. What kind of stupid technique is this anyway? I stood up and didn't bother to collect the coin. For some reason, I just know something bad is going to happen tomorrow  
  
"You have to tell her the truth," Driger transported his thought to mine. "Just tell her you only like her as a friend." I sighed desperately, if it's only that easy. Ever since that world tournament, I had known for a fact that Mariah wants to be more than just best friend.  
  
I tried to look for new possible ways to do what she wanted, but it just doesn't seem to work. Especially, when she's always asking me about whom do I like more. Only, this time I learned that I do feel certain feeling to someone else.  
  
Slowly, I unlocked the door with the key. The whole house was dark with curtain blocking the sunlight giving me the creeps. "Tyson?" I called out my friend's name, but nothing replied.  
  
With sudden alert, I turned on the light. Nothing, Tyson was nowhere to be found. Panicking, I searched through the whole house and finally find the sleepy boy on the bed. "Tyson?" I pushed him and still, no respond other than snores.  
  
Just when I was about to leave him alone, Tyson grabbed my shirt causing me to turn back. "Grandpa, I said stop trying to find me some perfect girlfriend." He snored while speaking unclearly.  
  
"How many time do I have to say that I already love someone else?" This time, he let go of me and rolled to the other side of bed. "No, he's not a girl. You've met him before, remember Ray Kon?" Finally, he stopped talking and I was standing there, frozen with shock.  
  
~End of POV~  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: How was that? The interesting part is just starting, eh? Please review so I'll update more. ^^ Also, I need some advice from you readers.  
  
  
  
Which pair do you think it would be the best:  
  
Kai/Miora  
  
Kai/Max  
  
Max/Miora  
  
Max/Emily  
  
That's about all. Ja ne! ^^ 


	3. What you don't know

Author's note: ^^ Hi! I'm back with chapter 3. Hope you like my story so far! By the way, it's really confusing for my OC to have two names.  
  
What happens is that when she's with Max, her name is referred to Chill. When she's with a group or another person, she becomes Miora. Sort of like a split-personality image thing. ^^;; Now, on with fan fic! Hint: There's a new OC.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
~Kai's POV~  
  
  
  
  
  
After searching for hours for Max, I finally give in. After all, there's a possibility that he could've gone back. As I slowly walked up to the house, I saw a figure standing on the sidewalk waiting for something or someone.  
  
"Kai!" Chief said happily as usual. I walked closer and realized it was just Kenny. "Why are you here?" I starred at him with a frown. "I, uh... lost the key." The smaller guy blushed while waiting for me to open the door.  
  
'What a moron.' I thought and slipped the door open.  
  
"Kenny, you're back!" Tyson yelled in excitement and released a full hug to his friend. How disgusting. "Uh, why didn't you open the door when I ringed the bell?" In mine opinion, the glare only lasted for about a minute or so.  
  
"We were watching a horror movie." Ray smiled and put down the popcorn he's holding. "So, how was the trip?" I asked due to everyone's surprise. "It was ok, but tiring." Kenny replied matter-of-factly, "I met the Majestic in France, there was a tournament or something."  
  
"KOOL! Did you say hi do Robert and the others?" Tyson grumbled, snatching the whole bucket of popcorn and dumped them into his mouth. Just before Kenny was about to answer, the bell ringed.  
  
"I'll get it." Ray moved toward the door entrance and cautiously revealed the person behind the door. It was Max all right, except there was a girl beside him. "Hi, Ray!" Max greeted his friend with cheerfulness.  
  
"Hey there, who's your friend?" Ray questioned after leading them in. "I thought you were suppose to get Emily." I saw Max's eye darkened a bit at the last sentence for a moment and returned normal.  
  
"This is my old childhood friend, Chill." The blonde boy explained while pulling the girl forward a little. "Nice to meet you, my name is referred to Miora Key." Suddenly, she turned to me.  
  
The moment her cold misty eyes met my dark crimson eyes, I know the search is finally over. Controlling the deep urge to talk to her, I turned away instead. Pretending we never met and don't know each other at all.  
  
  
  
  
  
~End of POV~  
  
  
  
"Can she stay with us?" Max asked, turning everyone's attention. "WHAT?" Tyson starred at him in astonishment. "Are you crazy?! She's a GIRL, and we don't have a spare room since Kenny's back."  
  
"She could share a room with me and you can be with Kenny." Max shrugged back at Tyson, ignoring the 'girl' part. This time, it was Kai's turn to object. "Did the word 'girl' come into your head at all? Besides, you know that Emily wouldn't be so happy about that."  
  
"So? It's not like we didn't share a room before." Miora's word practically made them fell onto the floor with tones of sweat drop. "Y-you shared a room with a girl?!" Everyone yelled out in unison, gazing at Max.  
  
"Ya, we shared everything. From cloth to allowance, secret to promise and food to room." Max replied them in a calm voice, stepping toward his room. Miora followed him closely, leaving the rest of bladebreakers in horrified state.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~In Max's Room~  
  
~Max's POV~  
  
  
  
"You sure gave them a shock there." Chill laughed, tossing herself onto the bed. I grinned, "I guess sometimes it's fun terrifying people." I pulled Chill up and toured her around the large bedroom.  
  
"It's really messy, I know. Tyson always mess up everything the second after I clean them." I shook my head slowly, snatching up all the comic books from the floor. "I'm sure glad that he's not sharing a room with me anymore."  
  
"And you're not afraid that I might decorate everything in this room to the colour pink?" Chill smirked, hugging me like a girl squishing a stuffed animal. "Ha, as if." Rolling my eyes, I allow her to hang on my back. "Grey and gloomy is more like it." She laughed at my comeback.  
  
Just like old times, her laugh always affected my mood. There's a fact that I feel proud to make her laugh all the time, because she doesn't even flinch to other people's joke and performances.  
  
  
  
  
  
~End of POV~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I thought Emily was suppose to be Max's girlfriend." Kenny stated in confusion as question mark pops out of his head. "Maybe he broke up with her or something." Ray guessed, continuing to watch the horror movie.  
  
"Isn't it freaky that Max slept with a girl? But she's pretty cute I guess." Tyson grumbled, finishing all the popcorns before anyone even noticed. "Cute?" Kai repeated, glaring at Tyson. "Ya, I'd go for her any time." Tyson joked, licking the oil off his finger.  
  
"Does she beyblade?" A question suddenly connected to Kenny's brain. "Of course." Kai replied, crossing his arms. The Chinese boy turned to him, giving the weird stares as if saying 'how do you know?'  
  
"It's a popular sport, and I battled her before." The blue-haired boy remained a cool tone while responding, "she was trained at that abbey in Russia too." With that, the Japanese boy walked away from them and into his room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Kai's POV~  
  
  
  
I can't believe Miora's back, with Max. They had actually known each other since childhood. Miora's developed quiet a change since the last time I've seen her.  
  
Maybe not physical appearance, she still has that shoulder-length black hair and grayish blue eyes. But definitely her personality, I can almost feel the coldness and cruelty in her eyes as if her soul's been frozen.  
  
Through that doesn't really matter, I'll definitely get her back. Only this time, I'm never going to let her go. Ever.  
  
  
  
  
  
~End of POV~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------Next Day-----------------  
  
  
  
  
  
~In Ray's Room (Shared with Kai)~  
  
  
  
~Ray's POV~  
  
  
  
Damn, it's morning. I still have to deal with Mariah today as much as I would love to stay in bed all day. Gee, Tyson's sleeping habit must've grown into me. Realizing it's almost noon, I quickly got up.  
  
'Why do I have to always cook the food?' I groaned while heading towards the kitchen. That's when I saw everyone eating their food silently on the table. Due to curiousity, I inquired who cooked the food.  
  
"I did." That girl Max brought back spoke up, "there are still extras in the microwave. You should get them before Tyson decide that he's still hungry." I blinked at all the food, not knowing how she got the information of Tyson's eating habits.  
  
As if reading my mind, she replied to my query. "Max tells me everything as long as I ask. Including how many times he's being defeated by other bladers." I grabbed the food in hurry before Tyson can land his hand on it and chew them down the throat.  
  
The bacon and dim sum tasted delicious, just as good as any world-class chef can cook. "Is she a great cook or what?" Tyson grinned, stuffing himself like a pig. Somehow, his comment made me feel uneasy.  
  
No, make that jealousy. I don't know why I feel the way I do around Tyson. Ever since yesterday I heard him sleep talking, those strange feelings seem to have grown a whole lot. I have to try hard not to keep myself starring at him all day and looking like an idiot.  
  
Moreover, whenever he talks or is near me made me blush like a red tomato. Just what the hell is wrong with me?!  
  
  
  
~End of POV~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"C'mon Max. We have some business to do, don't we?" Miora said softly while standing up. "But I still want to eat more sugar." Max made a grumpy face but stood up anyways.  
  
"You know you have to get over with this sooner or later." She held the boy's arm and dragged him out of the door. A pair of dark violet eyes starred at the girl with pure hatred and quickly followed them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Chikara's POV~  
  
  
  
At last, I've found you. Miora Key, the one known as the legendary leader of Bloody-annihilate. Hope that you enjoyed your stay in Japan so far, cause I'm about to end everything tonight once and for all.  
  
Say good-bye to that blonde boy, whoever he is. It's a tragic that he has to die because of you, since you're just a bitch unworthy of anything. Tonight, you will see what it's like to be dead.  
  
After all, what you don't know can never hurt you..... right? If that's what you think right now then I guess you're more pathetic than you were 2 years ago.  
  
  
  
  
  
~End of POV~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: ^^ so how was that? I still haven't really decided ALL the pairings yet but I probably will in next chapter. Please R+R and give me a reason to update another chapter soon. If you have any ideas, I'd be glad to hear it. ^_^  
  
Also, tell me which pair you want!!! Any pair except Mariah/Ray, he's taken by u-know-who. 


End file.
